


Imagine being caught while hugging Loki

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Sweet, gif, that's loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix





	Imagine being caught while hugging Loki

[literallymybritishlife](https://tmblr.co/ZnhYZx1kpgPdk)


End file.
